1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic web composed of plural laminae mutually defining a multiplicity of gas-filled bubbles, the web containing printing thereon, and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already known in the art are plastic webs composed of plural laminae which mutually define a multiplicity of gas-filled bubbles. These webs are commonly used as a protective cushioning to fill voids in packing cartons. They have other uses.
Examples of these types of plastic webs may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,984 and 4,184,904. Essentially these plastic webs constitute a plurality of transparent thermoplastic laminae joined face to face and formed so that the laminae mutually define a multiplicity of pockets which are filled with gas.
It is oftentimes desirable to have the plastic web contain some sort of printing thereon. One of the many numerous uses of such printing is to provide a means of advertising for either the manufacturer of the plastic web or the manufacturer of the article being protectively packed with the plastic web.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to provide a plastic web which contains printing thereon. The gas-filled pockets have prevented the inclusion of such printing, in part because they cause the plastic web to have an irregular contour.